


Come Here and Rest Your Pretty Head

by citron_presse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citron_presse/pseuds/citron_presse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family reunion.  Set post episode 3.20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here and Rest Your Pretty Head

Lydia arranges a meeting.

Reluctant, grudging, contained by warnings about what not to do, and whom not to tell, and accompanied by the newest Argent enforcer (sporting an incongruous frilly miniskirt revealing legs that would be fetching on any woman not from her bloodline).

Nevertheless, she arranges a meeting. The connection -- ambiguously clear for you, for her, you imagine, still teetering on a precarious edge just beyond hatred, disgust, violation, curiosity -- eventually winning out against her scruples.

You sit opposite the girl across a bare table. She tells you, in a monotone, about the mental institution; that she killed her family. When her words gain momentum, as she waxes lyrical about about the fierce, feral freedom of the woods, you don’t delude yourself she wants to confide, that there’s growing family feeling, you can tell it’s just nostalgia, a reverie for something lost.

 _Well, aren’t we a chip off the old block_ , the voice in your mind prompts you to remark, but willpower keeps it silent.

She charms you. At least, a part of you.

You study her face, half-listen, your thoughts lost in a web of memory, resentment and strategy; your heart split apart between pride and a deep sense of pity.


End file.
